In The Heat Of War
by Cessaria
Summary: Sasuke's gone, Sai has replaced him on team 7. The Kakashi squad has just settled into there new teammate and are doing missions again while trying to block Sasuke from there mind. But whos this new face? Why has Tsunade assigned a 5th member to the squad


**Authors Note: Ok so here's my Naruto fan fic. It's going to have a made up, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and a little bit of everyone from the series. It's going to have a huge war, conflict, 3romance 3 and betrayal. Tears will be shed, heart strings will be tugged at, and sometimes we'll all have to sit back and laugh at Naruto doing something dumb. This fic has a overall rating of M for strong language, sexual content and hard violence. It might get a little lemony in some places so and it will have a couple weird pairings. KakashiSakura, SasukeMadeup, SaiMadeup, maybe even Naruto and madeup. I'm not sure but only one of the canonsmadeup will actually be not all three lol. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that blah blah blah.**

**Copyrighted: By me! Mwahaha steal it and I shall kill you as you sleep **

* * *

In the Heat of War

By: Cessaria

Prologue

"WHAT! Since when do we have to get a new team mate! Kakashi-senei! This is soooo dumb! And weird! I mean we already have Sai! Why do we need someone else to?" A hyperactive blonde whined while he and his team-mates headed towards the training fields.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this, Kakashi-sensei. We just got Sai added to our team and now we get someone else to? And since when do Chuunin get put on squads of 5 anyway? It makes no sense" a girl with strawberry coloured hair said as she walked alongside her teacher, a tall man with wayward grey hair and a carefree attitude.

"If you both remember, Sai is only with us because we needed someone to replace Sasuke while he's...erm...Not with us. And you guys should be grateful to have some more hands, on missions a 5th person could be quite handy. And I'm not to sure of the reasons why we are receiving this 5th team-mates, but the orders came straight from the Hokage" Kakashi said in his laid back tone, one hand in his pocket the other itching to take out his pervert book but knew this was not the time.

"Stupid Tsunade...I'm gonna beet her stupid lazy face in when I'm done here..."Naruto mumbled to himself as he shook his fist to the air.

"Who's or new team member and where do they come from?" Sai asked from the silence as he walked beside Sakura.

"Her name is Cessaria Yomoto. And all I've ever heard of her is she was sent back to her old village of Cloud a couple years ago to do some spy work. Apparently, she was in the ANBU for a few years. I've heard she has a wonderful gift, but what that is I'm afraid I know as much as you guys." Kakashi said as he stretched both his strong arms behind his head before he let them slip back into his pockets. Then he thought of something. "Hey Sai, You were in the ANBU ROOTS division before, have you ever heard of her?" He asked turning to the black haired artist.

"...I'm not sure...We weren't really allowed to remember anything. Well we could, but if we ever brought up any memories in discussion we would be punished. So we all just kinda did stuff and then forgot it. I could very well have met her and never remember. But I read somewhere that when you see a face you might have known before, you remember things...So maybe I'll remember her..."Sai said in his usual aloof tone.

"Alright, well Tsunade said she'd meet us here at the training fields..." Kakashi said looking around the empty field and surrounding forest.

"Well then where is she?" Sakura asked as she to spun around looking for any sign of life.

"Would you be looking for me?" A cool voice asked from somewhere in the high shadows of a tree behind the group. They all spun around and Naruto even went as far as falling flat on his face. A cloud passed over the sun so the girl in the tree was no longer completely hidden.

"We can't see you if your going to be all secretive in the tree" Naruto said in a slightly annoyed tone as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself "Oh look at me, I'm this secret girl hiding in a tree and I'm soooo cool!" Naruto said in a mocking tone before he was silenced by Sakuras fist in his face, sending him back to the ground.

The voice from the tree paused for a second before the girl started to laugh. She then jumped down to reveal her appearance. She had long black hair held in a high ponytail with long bangs that covered one of her eyes. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees and was shredded in more then one place. And over her dress on her chest she had a tight protective corset. On her feet she wore knee high heeled boots and on her arms where small black hand gloves. She had her Konoha headband around her forehead and on her upper right shoulder was the tattoo of the ANBU. But the most noticeable thing about this girl was her eyes. A pure eerie white with a small red pupil. Inside the pupil was a single black dot surrounded by three black teardrops. She had both the eye of the Hyuuga clan and the Eye of the Uchiha clan.

Sai's own eyes widened as he looked at Cessaria's eyes. Then it seemed like he remembered something, but he said nothing. Sakuras eyes widened to as she saw the girls eyes. And images of Sasuke came flooding into her mind, before she pushed them out again with a shake of her head. Naruto took one look at the girl and shrugged and turned his head to the side with a 'who cares, whatever' kinda look set on his face. Kakashi just sat there without a care to Cessaria's eyes.

"Well I guess you're our new team mate then hm?" Kakashi asked as he starred at the girl, his eye traveling over her body noting how fit and perfectly toned she was.

_'Hmpf, stupid pervert Sensei...'_Sakura thought with a smile.

"I guess I am. And let me guess who you all are." She said as she started pointing at them each in turn as she said there names "Kakashi Hakate, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and...Sasuke Uchiha am I correct?" She said as she starred at Sai.

"Um no... Actually this is Sai, he is Sasuke's replacement...I guess you missed quite a bit while you were away." Kakashi said as both Naruto and Sakura looked to the ground and Sai shifted uncomfortable.

"Ah yes. I think I skipped over that part while I was reading your teams records this morning... And I was assigned even before I left for Cloud to join the Kakashi team...So I guess this is where I belong, whether or not the Uchiha boy is here. He wouldn't be the Uchiha with Orochimaru would he? Cloud sided with Sound and I heard lots of talk of a talented Uchiha Apprentice Orochimaru got his hands on." Cessaria said as she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and leaned against the tree she had formerly been sitting in.

"Well ya! He's with that Snake face! But not for long! Soon I'm going to become Hokage and bring Sasuke back! Believe it!" Naruto shouted as he starred at Cessaria and did his 'good guy smile' that Lee was so jealous of.

"Ok... Is he always like this or did he just have a lot of coffee this morning?" Cessaria asked the other three as she stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. The others just looked to the ground and shook there heads with a sigh.


End file.
